love 4 years
by Cassie.N
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE 4 YEARS**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Others

Warning : YAOI!, contain many typo, sorry!

Super Junior belong God, them self, and SM ent

Summary :

Aku mencintaimu, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?

Let's start the story

Love 4 Years

Super Junior apartment 11th floor

3rd POV

"Pagi, Hyung," sapa Kyu pada hyung sekamarnya, Lee Sungmin yang tengah membuat sarapan untuk para member, menggantikan Ryeowook.

"Pagi. Kyu. Sarapan sereal ya hari ini? "

"Terserah Hyung saja,"

Kyu duduk di kursinya. Sambil memainkan PSP yang memang sedari tadi ia bawa. Tak lama, Sungmin datang dengan 5 mangkuk sereal.

"Yeorobun, sarapan!"

Sontak ke-5 member SJ yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Gomawo,"

"Thanks ya Sungmin Hyung,"

"Kamsahamnida, Hyung,"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Kyu. Sarapan pagi itu cukup cerita dengan candaan Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Tetapi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam dan makan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Nggak kok Hyuk. Nggak papa,"

"Bener?"

"Iya. Kita baik – baik aja kok,"

"Ooooo,"

Jawaban sungmin telah menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Pasti ada seuatu diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hanya mereka tidak ingin ada yang tahu hal itu.

"Kenyang ya…,"

"Hmm, Hyung, aku pakai kamar mandinya dulu yah,"

"Oh, tidak bisa Wookie. Aku dulu,"

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar begitu, aku dulu saja. Yang muda mengalah,"

Dengan cepat, Yesung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"HYUNG!"

Sungmin membereskan meja makan dan mencucinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

"Kau sudah mandi, Kyu? "

"Belum,"

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau memberskan kamar,"

Kyu mengambil handuk mandinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah Sungmin yakin Kyu keluar dan pintu tertutup sempurna, Sungmin mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang ada dia tas meja pemisah tempat tidurnya dengan tempat tidur milik Kyu.

"Apa salahku, Kyu? "

"Kenapa kau berubah? "

"Aku rindu dengan mu yang dulu,"

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin terus meracau sendiri sambil memluk bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya dengan Kyu, 4 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia hamper tidka sadar jika Kyu sudah memutar kenop pintu.

"Hyung?"

"Eh? Iya?"

Menyadari Kyu sudah masuk, Sungmin segera menyembunyin bingkai tadi di bawah bantalnya.

"Kau menangis Hyung?"

"Bukan apa – apa. Aku hanya rindu keluarga ku,"

"Oh,"

"Aku mandi dulu, Kyu,"

Sama dengan Sungmin, setelah Sungmin keluar, kyu mengambil hp nya dan memandang wallpaper hpnya. Foto dirinya dengan Sungmin, 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pesti bertanya kenapa aku berubah?"

"Harsunya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu? "

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas semua yang sudah aku lakuakn untukmu?"

"Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, Hyung,"

"Masih butakah kau?"

"Aku memang masih normal Hyung. Tapi tidak untukmu,"

"Karena…."

Cklek

Kenop pintu berputar. Kyu segera menaruh hpnya. Dengan segera ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Setalah itu mereka mengganti pakaian mereka.

Tok.. tok… tok…

"Nuguseyeo? "

"Leeteuk Hyung,"

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ayo berangkat. Kita sudah terlambat untuk rehalsal music core, "

"Arra, Hyung,"

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mereka. Bersama Super Junior mereka berangkat emnuju gedung MBC.

Saat rehalsal..

"Akh…"

Segara seluruh member menengok kea rah sungmin yang terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kaki ku sakit Hyung. Sakit, "

"Bawa Sungmin ke ruang ganti, cepat, "

Segera Eunhyuk dan yang lainya memapah Sungmin menuju ruang ganti. Sedangkan Kyu? Yang di lakukanya hanya diam dan berjalan pelan mengikuti member lain.

"Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menari untuk saat ini dan sampai ia benar – benar sembuh,"

"Baiklah, Sungmin, kau istirahat disini,"

"Ne, Hyung,"

Setelah itu, member Super Junior satu persatu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hyuk,"

"Ya Hyung?"

"Temani aku sebentar,"

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Boleh aku bercerita denganmu? "

"Tentu. Tentang apa? "

"Kyuhyun,"

"Ha? Maksud Hyung? "

"From 4 years ago,"

"Sungmin Hyung, aku tidak mengerti,"

"Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sejak Kyu menjadi rommateku,"

Sejenak, Hyuk mencerna kata – kata Sungmin.

"Sabar ya Hyung, tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan jalan yang terbaik untuk hyung,"

"Gomawo Hyuk,"

"Cheon, Hyung,"

Eunhyuk menemani Sungmin sampai Sungmin jatuh tertidur. Saat ia keluar, ia melihat Donghae sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk,"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang Sungmin bicarakan padamu? "

"Maksudmu? "

"Sudah, jawab saja,'

"Tentang Kyuhyun. Kenapa memangnya? "

"Bingo! "

"Hah? "

"Kyuhyun juga, ia membicarakan Sungmin Hyung. Jangan bilang soal 4 tahun yang lalu? "

"Iya,"

Sontak EunHae tertawa keras.

"Hyuk,"

"Apa? "

"Bagaimana jika kita membantu mereka? "

"Gimana caranya? "

"sini,"

Donghae membisikkan sesuatu, dan seulas senyum terpampang di wajah mereka setelah itu.

t-b-c

ada yang mau tau rencana donghae sama eunhyuk apa?

Review dulu…

Ceritanya pendek kok, Cuma 2 shoot.

So,

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE 4 YEARS part B

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Others

Warning : YAOI!, contain many typo, sorry!

Super Junior belong God, them self, and SM ent

Summary :

Aku mencintaimu, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?

Let's start the story

Donghae membisikkan sesuatu, dan seulas senyum terpampang di wajah mereka setelah itu.

"Haha, kau yakin itu akan berhasil? "

"Berapa lama kau jadi temanku? Tentu saja! "

"Baiklah, kapan dimulai? "

"Kita lihat sikon dulu. Ok? "

"Sip. Aku kasihan sama mereka,"

"Tapikan itu kebodohan mereka sendiri,"

"Haha. Sungmin Hyung dan Kyuhyun bodoh! Sepertinya julukan itu lebih cocok untuk mereka dibandingkan untuk kita. Iya kan? "

"Iya. Kita tidak bodoh! "

EunHae melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seru.

Setelah acara selesai, member Super Junior buru – buru pulang. Bukan untuk istirahat, tapi sekedar untuk membersihkan diri dan mulai dengan aktivitas kembali.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan langsung membantu Sungmin turun. Ia berfikir untuk melakukanya sebelum didahului member yang lain. Dengan segera, ia memapah sungmin dan membawanya sampai di kamar. Bahkan, sampai menidurkanya dia atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Gomawo, Kyu,"

"Cheonmaneyeo, Hyung,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, member Super Junior melihat mereka dari luar *red : ngintip*. Termasuk dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Berbeda dengan member lain yang tersenyum manis melihat kedekatan roommate abadi itu, senyum yang terpampang di wajah EunHae adalah senyum penuh misteri. Senyum khas evil.

Next day

Tok.. tok… tok…

"Yah, siapa? "

"Hyukjae, Hyung, "

"Oh, masuk, aku ga kunci pintunya kok,"

Eunhyuk pun masuk dan menutup pintu, tidak rapat, dengan celah yang memungkinkan orang melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung, Donghae,"

"Kenapa? "

"Dia bilang dia suka padaku, tadi malam, sepulangnya aku dari sukira,"

"Lalu? "

"Aku belum menjawabnya Hyung,"

"Ya sudah, jawab saja, repot sekali,"

"Aku takut, Hyung, "

"Takut apa? "

"Ya takut saja. Kitakan sama – sama namja, Super Junior lagi,"

"Nggak usah takut, percaya saja dengan hatimu, "

"Begitu ya Hyung? "

Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Memang seharusnya begitu,"

"Ya sudah, nanti akan kujawab,"

"Itu baru dongsaengku,"

"Gomawo ya Hyung,"

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Sungmin. Tentu saja, sebagai hyung yang baik, Sungmin balas memeluk Hyuk. Eunhyuk menyadari ada yang memperhatikanya, dan ia justrus mempererat pelukanya. Diua tau, yang melihatnya adalah sepasang mata coklat milik Kyu.

"Hei, "

"Donghae hyung? "

"Kau sedang apa di depan kamar? "

"Tak apa. Ada apa Hyung? "

"Aku mau bicara sebentar. Kita ke ruang tengah, "

"Mau bicara apa Hyung? "

"Kau tahu, tadi malam, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Eunhyuk, "

Ekspresi Kyu terlihat kaget, ia berniata untuk tidak memberi tahu Donghae kejadian tadi.

"Eunhyuk menjawab apa? "

"Dia belum menjawab, "

"Lalu ?"

"Aku yakin, dia pasti menerimaku,"

"Kau pe-de sekali Hyung,"

"Haha. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? "

"Bagaimana apanya? "

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu ke Sungmin Hyung? "

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak jadi? "

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau menunggu 4 tahun dan ternyata tidak jadi? "

"Ya, mau gimana lagi. Mungkin aku harus menghapus baynganya dari hatiku,"

"Bodoh! Coba dulu. Siapa tau ternyata dia juga menyukaimu,"

"Semoga,"

"Ya sudah. Semangat Kyu! "

"Gomawo, "

Donghae memluk Kyu untuk memberikan support. Dan Kyu, tentu saja membalasnya. Donghae melakukan itu, tepat saat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin ke luar kamar. Sungmin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

Kyumin's room 21.00 p.m

Sungmin menaruh tasnya di meja dekat kasurnya. Ia mernggangkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun pun masuk. Ia duduk di sbelah Sungmin.

""Kyu/Hyung""

""Kau saja duluan,""

"kau duluan Kyu,"

"Hyung, maaf. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini,"

"Apa? "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Sungmin.

"Aku, mencitaimu Hyung, "

"A-ap-apaa ?"

"Aku serius Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Sejak aku ditetapkan menjadi rommatemu,"

Sungmin terkejut, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikn rona wajahnya. Walupun, ia tahu Kyu tidak akan emlihatnya karena kondisi kamar yang sedikit remang – remang.

"Kyu,"

"Taka pa jika Hyung tidak membalas. Paling tidak aku sudah lega. Tidak menyimpan perasaan itu lagi. Aku capek menyimpanya terus selama 4 tahun,"

"Sebenarnya,"

"Hyung tidak usah membalasnya,"

"Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Iya. Apa? "

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Apa Hyung? Aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan – jangan telingaku butuh dioperasi lagi,"

"Kau tidak budek, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku jujur,"

"Kalau begitu, ini halusinasi,"

"Bukan, Bodoh! "

"Jadi, kau serius, Hyung? "

"Tentu saja,"

"Sejak kapan, Hyung? "

"4 tahun yang lalu,"

"Ha? 4 tahun? Jadi kita ketipu selama 4 tahun? "

"Nah, itu tahu,"

""EunHae? ""

"Hai,"

"Jangan bilang ini ide kalian? "

"tentu saja. Ide sang jenius, Lee Donghae,"

"Lalu, kalian jadian beneran ga? "

"Ya, nggak lah Hyung. Itu Cuma acting biar kalian sama – sama jujur,"

"Tapi, thanks ya, "

"Anything for you, Hyung,"

"Trus, ngapain kalian masih disini? "

"Iya, kita keluar. Yuk, Hae,"

Setelah pintu ditutup, terdengarlah teriakan EunHae.

"Yeorobun! KYUMIN udah jadian loh! "

"HYUKJAE!DONGHAE!"

Fin

Aneh? Abal? Jelek? Apapun, yang penting review.

Yang masih belum mudeng ceritanya, yang dipikir sendiri aja ya. Ini fic dibuat saat ujian bahasa inggris dan ipa, so, maaf kalo aneh.

REVIEW ya….

ELF


End file.
